bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Launch
The Launch is the very first episode of a Big Brother series. Overview On the launch night, anywhere from upwards of 10 housemates enter the Big Brother House. In the first two series, housemates entered the House in the morning, with the launch show premiering the next day. However, starting in the third series, a live launch with the main presenter was implemented, a format that has continued throughout every series since. Starting with the first celebrity series, an opening night twist was introduced to make the show more interesting from the start. Launch Night Twists Celebrity Big Brother 1 Due to the series being only eight days long, the housemates were required to nominate live on their first day in the House. Big Brother 2 Phone lines opened for viewers to select one of three potential housemates who would move into the Big Brother House the day after the first eviction took place. Big Brother 3 As opposed to housemates nominating, and the public voting to evict, the roles were reversed in Week 1. After the housemates moved in, voting lines opened for viewers to nominate a housemate. The two housemates with the most votes would face an eviction vote by their fellow housemates, who would then decide which one to evict. Celebrity Big Brother 2 The housemates were told that those sleeping in one of the two bedrooms would have to make their own beds from flatpack. Big Brother 4 A mere hour after moving in, the housemates were forced to nominate one housemate based on first impressions. Any housemate that received at least one nomination vote faced eviction. Big Brother 5 The housemates did not receive their suitcases on launch night, as part of the evil twist. They were then asked to vote the next day for the housemate who they felt was least deserving of their suitcase; this housemate would never receive their suitcase for the duration of their stay. Celebrity Big Brother 3 For the first and only time, it was announced that there would be a prize fund of up to £50,000 for the winner. Big Brother 6 The twist was Unlucky 13, in reference to the number of housemates who entered the House on Launch Night. The housemate who entered the Diary Room first was given a secret task to get the most nominations; success would mean immunity from the first eviction and the decision as to who would face eviction instead, but failure would mean automatically being up for eviction. Celebrity Big Brother 4 The first housemate to enter the House, Chantelle Houghton, was not in fact a celebrity and was set the task to convince her celebrity housemates that she was actually a genuine celebrity herself – failure would have meant that she would have been evicted on Day 4. She was told to play the character of a popstar from the fictitious girlband "Kandy Floss", and that her biggest 'hit' was "I Want It Right Now". Big Brother 7 The housemates were not given their suitcases on launch night. In order to retrieve them, they had to be chosen to be a member of a special club called the Big Brotherhood. Membership also meant immunity from the first eviction. Failure to join the club would result in facing the public vote and no suitcase for the entire duration of their stay in the house. Celebrity Big Brother 5 It was announced that the first "family" to enter the House would be moving in on the following Friday. On Day 3, ex-housemate Jade Goody entered the House with her mother and boyfriend. Big Brother 8 Eleven female housemates entered the House on launch night; one male entered the House on Day 3, followed by two more on Day 10. Big Brother 9 A real-life couple entered the Big Brother House. After being joined by two other housemates, they were called into the Diary Room and were given a secret task of hiding the real relationship, and faking another one. Success would mean immunity and the other housemates would face eviction, whilst failure would result in the four facing eviction. Celebrity Big Brother 6 It was announced that the last housemate to claim a bed would become the Head of House. Thus earning them self a luxury bedroom and being the only housemate eligible to nominate for the first eviction. Big Brother 10 The sixteen people chosen by Big Brother to move into the House on launch night were informed that they were non-housemates, and to gain housemate status, they had to perform various tasks. Those who did not succeed in the tasks faced a public vote on Day 4. Celebrity Big Brother 7 All of the housemates had five minutes to fit inside a Mini Cooper. Any housemate not inside the car was "warned". Big Brother 11 Eighty-one hopefuls constituting the short-list stood outside the Big Brother House on launch night, hoping to be a housemate. Big Brother then decided which thirteen would enter the House. A fourteenth housemate was chosen at random, and given a secret task to wreak havoc on the house as a mole in order to guarantee his stay in the House. Celebrity Big Brother 8 Big Brother told one housemate to come to the Diary Room. The housemate who went to the Diary Room had to take up the offer and in the process had been set a secret task to behave like the biggest celebrity diva. Success meant immunity from the first eviction, whilst failure meant automatic nomination. Big Brother 12 A special guest, Baywatch actress Pamela Anderson, entered the House on the night before the live launch. Anderson was set a series of tasks that she undertook with the housemates, such as speed dating and having VIP parties. After the tasks, Anderson had to choose which housemate she felt performed the best, but was unaware that whoever she chose to win the task granted them immunity from the first eviction. Celebrity Big Brother 9 Natalie Cassidy, the first housemate to enter the house, was called to the Diary Room and set a secret task by Big Brother; she had to follow Big Brother's instructions via a hidden earpiece. Each time she completed a mini task she won a fellow housemate's suitcase, failure to complete each mini task meant a housemate would lose their suitcase each time. Big Brother 13 The first housemate – selected at random to enter the House – was granted immunity from the first eviction, but was forced to nominate three housemates face-to-face based solely on first impressions, still giving full and frank reasons for their nominations. Those three housemates would face a public vote, where one of them would be evicted 72 hours later. Celebrity Big Brother 10 Julie Goodyear and Cheryl Fergison, the first housemates to enter the House, were called to the Diary Room and set a secret mission by Big Brother: they had to cause as much drama as they could by following Big Brother's instructions through earpieces which were handed to them in the Diary Room. Celebrity Big Brother 11 Frankie Dettori and Rylan Clark were the first two housemates to simultaneously enter the House on launch night. Big Brother called them both to the Diary Room soonafter to become each other's partner-in-crime in a special task. Frankie and Rylan were in charge of every housemate's fate inside the House until further notice. In the Diary Room, both housemates watched VT's of a pair of celebrity housemates set to enter the House. However, Frankie and Rylan had to choose between who would move in the regular House and who would move into the Basement, a slum full of basic necessities. Big Brother 14 One 'housemate' was revealed as a non-housemate, who would be entering the House as "The People's Puppet", an actor hired by Big Brother to be controlled by the viewers, as part of the series' Secrets and Lies theme. Category:Format